Dance with me
by Wolf-black-flame
Summary: The sequal to 'Dragon High' the y'all have been waiting for. A strange sickness is sweeping through the school, and no one knows what it is. Already searching for answers, the gang becomes desperate when members of their own fall ill. Will they find what
1. The sickness

EEEKKKK! Sequel to 'Dragon High'! Are y'all excited, because I sure as hell am. I mean, I loved that story, and I think this one will be good too! …I hope…

Rated: Language, sexual themes, gore, violence. Ya know. Da works.

Summery: Ok, well, the gang is back for another heart stopping adventure. A strange sickness is spreading throughout the dimensional tear, and it's only affecting rarities, half demons, and any other cross breed, angels, even vampires. Who's behind it? The gang may have an idea, but when members of their own ranks start falling ill, they may be running out of time.

**Prologue**

Midnight and Kurama walked through the halls of the school, just roaming, and talking to people they knew. Dragon School of Fine Arts, A.K.A. Dragon High was almost empty compared to its usual inhabitants. There were still quite a few kids, probably over a thousand, but, compared to the thirty three hundred super naturals that usually attended the school, it was empty. And it was because of some serious sickness that was going around; a sickness that no one had seen before.

Midnight rubbed her hands up and down her arms, trying to alive a feeling of cold that couldn't be solved but Kurama's arm around her shoulders or the long sleeved shirt she was wearing. "Is it just me, or is it creepy how many of us are being affected by this sickness." She asked, frowning slightly as they reached an entirely empty hallway.

Kurama just nodded. "It is strange. Even teachers are getting sick. But it doesn't seem to be affecting any pure breeds, except the vampires, and animal demons like you and I, even though we're not full blooded one demon." He shook his head slowly. "It could just be a strange coincidence, but I really don't think that's the case."

"But," Midnight started, leaning farther into Kurama's arm. "The twins were affected." She said slowly.

"Dawn and Dusk?" Kurama asked. He'd been living at the house and he hadn't notice anything wrong. They'd just been out of the house more often.

Midnight shook her head slowly. "Naw, the nightmare twins, Dream and Nightmare. That's why our twin terrors have been out of the house for a couple of weeks." Kurama nodded. That made more sense now.

"So, it's more of the rarities being affected. But no animals so far." He said. That was all he knew at the moment. No one had ever seen this disease before, so it was critical to find all possible information. Before he could speak again, Kat skidded down the halls at high speeds. She crashed into a wall before turning to face Midnight and Kurama.

Midnight frowned at Kat's appearance; the cat demon's eye liner was smeared like she'd been crying and trying to wipe it away, but her eyes were red as were her cheeks. Kat didn't seem to notice. "Kitty cat, what's wrong? You were ditching today." Midnight said pulling out of Kurama's grasp to grip her friend's shoulders. Kat's brown eyes were filled with unshed tears and worry.

"It's real bad…. So bad." Kat gasped trying to get air. She took a moment to regain composer, though it was just enough to speak. "Hiei, Yukina, Yuskue, Kieko, and Josh are all sick. Plus Nightmare and Dream. The twins are getting worse by the minute."

**Chapter 1**

Midnight sat in the living room of her home watching Nightmare, Dream, Josh, Kieko, and Yuskue who were the only ones who could fit into the room. They were also the ones with the worst symptoms. None of them were dying, yet. Or so everyone hoped. The twins had had high fevers for the last week or so and so had Kieko, and Yuskue had had one for about three days, but he seemed to be in consistent pain. Josh was a vampire so he wasn't running a fever but he was paler than death herself and they had to force feed him blood since he'd passed out three days before, going into a somewhat comatose state and couldn't feed himself. At least the other four woke up regularly.

No one had been permitted to enter or leave the rift since the out break, and now if was obviously more important than ever. It spread like a wild fire touching everyone who wasn't a pure breed or an animal, or they had rare blood, like a shadow demon. Vamps were assuming being affected because they were still half human. And the angels. For some reason, if an angel was on Earth, he or she wasn't considered pure, even if he or she wasn't a fallen. But because no one knew exactly what caused it, all community activities were shut down completely. Food and supplies were shipped from spirit world, and dropped down by air. It was almost like a war scene.

Everyone in Midnight's house was suffering from this in one way or another. Kurama and Midnight were trying to take care of everyone in shifts, but they were also working on finding the cure. It was tiring work for both of them. The twins didn't sleep or eat unless forced to. If they had been allowed, they would have stayed with Dream and Nightmare at all times. But even with their pure dragon blood, they seemed to be getting some of the symptoms. Pure dragons were rare, but they were also an animal. The sickness seemed to be fighting with the twins' blood. Botan was a mess, rushing between everyone trying to help, communicating with spirit world, and trying to solve this puzzle. She was already technically dead, so she couldn't really die again.

And Kat. Kate hadn't left Hiei and Yukina's sides since they both had fallen ill. She'd eat if food was brought to her, and sleep at their bed sides, but she would not leave. Not once in the last week and a half since they'd gotten sick. Kat spent most of her time crying and trying not to. Hiei had threatened her weakly a few times, trying to get her to leave but she just ignored him. The only reason she slept was because Yukina begged it of her, since 'It wont do us any good to have you sick right along with us.' So, Kat slept, curled up next to Hiei on the extra bed they'd dragged into his room. She was an animal demon so they assumed she wouldn't get really sick. That was the theory.

No one seemed to want to be alone right now. Even if it was having short, quiet conversations with someone who was sick, or cuddling with someone while the patients were sick, it just felt better to be comforted.

Midnight curled farther into the chair she was sitting it, pulling her knees to her chest. She was miserable and tired and just plain scared. Nothing was worse than not knowing in a situation like this. She sighed closing her eyes against the darkness of the room. Everyone seemed to be sensitive to light and sound even if they weren't sick. Maybe it was just the mood.

"Your shift is over." Dusk's low, slightly husky voice came from the door way. Midnight looked at his slowly, blinking. Her younger brother's eyes were dark, and had bags under them, his skin pale, which was unusual because he normally had darker skin, and his hair was in disarray.

"No." Midnight said, shaking her head. "No, go get Botan. You and Dawn get your asses into bed or curl up in here, but you're in no condition to stand watch." She said, standing up and crossing the room in a couple of quick strides. The leaned down and placed her face gently next to her brother's. "You have a fever." She said quietly. "You're just as sick as the rest of them."

Dusk stared at his sister. She wasn't usually this… mellow. She was quiet, yet her voice held force. He finally nodded, heading out of the room. Yuskue's paper thin voice came from inside the room. "You know, you really treat him like a child."

Midnight grinned softly as she knelt down next to the spirit detective. "Yes well he's my baby brother, just like Dawn has been my baby sister since Kassie died." It had gotten easier and easier for everyone to talk about the deaths of the family members.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said. He could have laughed but it was more like a rough rise and fall of his chest that looked more like pain than mirth. After a few moments, he was serious again. "But, you're a rarity too, aren't you?" He asked.

Midnight shrugged. "Sure, I guess. Not as rare as pure dragons, but rare."

A sigh escaped Yuskue's lips. "Then be careful. Watch for symptopns. In you, and Kurama. You don't come by a silver fox every day. If you two get sick that leaves Botan to watch all of us, since Kat is locked away with Hiei and Yukina. That's something I don't want to put on Botan's shoulders right now. She's stressed enough."

Midnight stared at Yuskue. She'd never heard the young man be so insightful. It was a new twist. She finally nodded slowly. "If either of us starts to experience any of the symptoms, we'll hide out with Kat and them, and work on finding a cure still, where no one can yell at us."

Yuskue gave her a somewhat stern look, before Botan came into the room, Dawn and Dusk on her heels. Yuskue went back to feigning sleep. Dawn and Dusk settled their pile of pillows next to and around Nightmare and Dream's so that it was a big, happy, puppy pile…maybe not happy, but it was a puppy pile.

"Go find Kurama. He's in one of your rooms." Botan said, ushering Midnight out of the room. "Both of you need some sleep."

Midnight just nodded at Botan. "Take care of my twin terrors please. I'm more scared than ever now."

Botan smiled. "Now don't you worry." She said firmly. "Your health is important here too. Go curl up with Kurama and get some sleep." This statement was even more firm than the first. Midnight gave Botan a tired smile and complied.

She found Kurama sitting at his desk in his room, looking over some of the data sheets he'd collected. He jumped slightly as Midnight leaned on his shoulder, reading them. "We already know all this." She said, looking over the notes that she herself had taken.

"I know, I know." Kurama said, looking a bit frustrated. "But, there has to be something we missed as to what this sickness is. What causes it? I don't know right now. It's too much."

Midnight sighed, wrapping her arms around Kurama's shoulders, kissing his neck. "You're doing great. We'll find the answer. Now all of the twin horrors are sick, so we really have to."

Kurama turned so he was facing Midnight her arms still wrapped around him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head against her chest. "We'll find it." He whispered. "We'll find a way." Midnight smile, petting his hair gently.

"C'mon. Let's get some sleep. I've gotten too much stress in today." She said. Yuskue theory could wait until tomorrow. And the sinking sensation that settled in the pit of her stomach as Midnight curled up with Kurama in his bed. She had an idea who would do something like this. Someone who would want to get back at her. But, the feeling of Kurama's arms around her was all she wanted to think about right now. She curled up against him, drowning herself in his scent.

A pair of interesting eyes watched the two half canine demons curl up to sleep in his crystal ball, a small smile on his face. He knew they wouldn't be affected. And he knew that Midnight had to come up with his name eventually. He'd never failed to break someone; he wouldn't start with some half breed dragon wolf. He would find a way to break her, body, mind, and soul.

A cold, sadistic laugh echoed through the small space of the cave, bouncing off the random objects everywhere. Oh yes, he would have good time with her. And her fox too.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...


	2. More questions

Oh, shit. I haven't written in soooooooooooo long. Hell.. I haven't been on my account in months! I'm SOO SORRY!!! I feel like a total bitch. If you want details on my excuses, email me or contact me on my myspace. Otherwise, yeah I'm updating. CHAPTER TWO!!! Finally, right?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters…. Just Midnight, Kat, the twin, twin terrors, Josh, Keely and a few others. Ria belongs to a friend of mine. Ria belongs to a friend of mine.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kat growled as Hiei and Yukina managed to shove her out of the room by sheer force of will. They'd ganged up on her and made a point that she had no reason to be in there. They were fine for at least a little while. Kat needed exercise, and possibly some sunlight. Kat wasn't happy about it, but she couldn't really argue with the two of them.

"Oh my goddess, she lives!" Midnight said, giving her friend a small grin as she entered the kitchen.

Kat nodded, collapsing in a chair at the table. "Yeah, yeah. It's amazing. Yukina and Hiei are supposed to be sleeping. God knows that arrogant, stick up his ass fire demon won't. He'll be more concerned about Yukina. And Yukina's going to be herself and not rest because Hiei isn't and so on…" Kat let her head drop onto the table with a thump. "Blah."

Midnight grabbed Kat, shaking her shoulders from behind. She grinned, leaning down to smile at her friend over her shoulder. "I know they're going to sit and argue respectfully with each other about sleeping and neither of them will until you go back down there and order them to. But, at least eat with me first. Kurama's doing some research in Renkai and Botan is on watch duty."

"Fine, fine. Don't go pulling your, 'I'm so alone' act on me. It's not going to work. I'm staying because I love you, and I need to get out of my room." Kat nodded, turning around to look at Midnight, smirking at her friend. "What should we eat? I haven't actually eaten any but what you people bring me. Which…. Really aren't creative."

Midnight laughed. "I rarely leave the house anymore, so it's mostly ramen… Or pizza…. Or pizza rolls. Or… hot pockets maybe. I don't know."

Kat frowned. "I'm voting on the pizza rolls. But… are you alright babe? You look pale."

"No, no I'm fine. Just tired." Midnight said, smile. So.. She was actually lying there. Kat didn't need to know how sick she was getting. No one did. Kurama seemed fine, and Botan wasn't getting sick. Midnight could manage to keep working until they got some answers.

Kat shook her head, standing quickly to place her hands on either of Midnight cheeks. "You're not fine. You have a fever. I'm going to tell Kurama."

"No you're not! He's not my keeper anyways."

"We'll see about that when I tell him. You need to be in bed if you're getting sick."

"I'm not—"

"Who's sick?" Kurama asked, stepping through a special portal from the Spirit world. They'd been designed to let a few people through the rift between worlds. Koenma need Kurama and Midnight for investigation. And he needed to get through so he could talk to the gang.

"No one." Midnight said quickly, while Kat said, "Your girlfriend." Midnight glared at the cat demon, tackling her out of her chair. "I'm not sick!"

Kurama frowned as the two wrestled. It took a few seconds, but Kat came out on top. "You're sick. Go to bed. Kurama make her go to bed." Kat demanded.

Kurama nodded, crouching down next to where Kat had her taller friend pinned. "I'm sorry, Midnight. I have to agree with your friend. You've been looking sicker as the days go by."

Midnight glared at him. Then at Kat. Then back at Kurama. "I'm. Not. Sick. I'm fine. I can't get sick right now, y'all. My baby nightmares are sick. I can't be."

Kurama shook his head as Kat rolled her eyes, climbing off her friend. The two of them pulled her to her feet. "They're going to be fine Midnight. We're going to take care of them, and you can do research from bed. You really do need the rest."

Midnight pouted, wavering on her feet. "Fine…. Fine. I'm go… Going." She murmured, tipping over a little bit. Kurama caught her easily, lifting her into his arms.

Kat sighed. "I'm headed back down to Hiei and Yukina. I've seen the sun, and got Midnight into bed. They're had some alone time without being babysat."

"Hiei and Yukina are alone together?" Kurama asked, raising and eyebrow. Hiei usually avoided being alone with the ice apparition at all cost.

Kat nodded. "I think Hiei might actually have a break through. Not likely, but as much as I loath to admit it, they need the time alone together. He has to tell her sometime." Kat muttered, starting to dig through the fridge.

Kurama and Midnight gave her a very blank look. Kurama because he had an idea what Kat was talking about, but couldn't believe Hiei had told her. Midnight because she had no idea what her friend was talking about. "Hiei told you…?"

"Hiei told her what?" Midnight asked, confused.

Kat blinked, glancing at Kurama. "Well, I actually figured it out. He just didn't deny. Threatened my life about it if I told anybody."

"Told what?" This was Midnight's input.

Kurama laughed a bit. "Well I'm surprised he admitted it, even if you figured it out. Please encourage him to tell Yukina."

"Tell her what?" Midnight.

"I'm trying. He's such a stubborn ass." Kat muttered.

Kurama laughed. "That he is."

"Hey, hey! Y'all tell me what's going on?" Midnight again. She was snapping now, because she really was tired of being ignored.

"Hiei is Yukina's long, lost brother but he wont tell her because he's afraid of her not accepting him or something stupid like that." She said, pulling a bag of pizza roles out of the freezer. "If you tell him I told you, I will kill you before he gets to me." She threatened.

Midnight shook her head. "I figured that out a long time ago. You'd have to be somewhat stupid not to figure it out."

"You might not want to tell Kuwabara that… He doesn't know yet." Kurama said, with a small smile.

Kat and Midnight both paused, looking at each other. "I could so say something mean there…" Kat muttered.

"But, I think it's best if you refrain." Midnight finished, while stifling a yawn. She closed her eyes with a sigh. "I don't like this. I can barely keep my eyes open now. Damn…" It was true. Now that Midnight was being carried, and was curled up against someone, she was falling asleep.

Kurama laughed, looking down at her affectionately. "We'll get you into bed. Kat, I recommend getting some decent food, then getting back to Hiei and Yukina before Hiei decides he's uncomfortable enough with the situation that he tries to get out of bed."

The neko demon's eyes widened. "I never even thought of that!" She snapped, pulling her pizza rolls out of the microwave as it started to beep. "You, put her in bed! I'm going to go baby sit." She said, taking the food and going back towards her room. "Hiei if you're not in bed, I will personally _chain _you to your bed without any hesitation!" Could be head to be screamed down the hall.

Botan stuck her head out of the living room as Kurama walked by. "Who is she chaining to a bed?" She asked. "Is she alright?" She asked, nodding towards Midnight. The girl was dead asleep in Kurama's arms.

"Hiei, and yes she's fine. Just sick." Kurama said.

Botan sighed. "Get her in bed. This just keeps getting worse."

Kurama nodded. "We'll figure this out. Don't worry." He said, giving Botan a tired smile as he continued on towards his room.

IN THE RENKAI

Koenma practically growled as he looked over his files. There was nothing here. Absolutely NOTHING that could tell them what this disease was why it was here, or where it came from! Koenma was just as frustrated as anyone else. The ogres were running around, and the jobs in the spirit world were getting neglected.

Only the fairy girls were really getting their jobs done. And Koenma was missing his best fairy girl because she was out helping with the sickness. Koenma let his head thump against the table. Kurama and Midnight were having no luck either.

Nothing fit together. The sickness was only in the rift between dimensions. Not in spirit world, not in human world, not in demon world, yet it was affecting people form each. But only halves… Half demons, half humans, half angels… Koenma was confused out of his mind. And completely and totally frustrated. Koenma really was worried. He'd gotten Kuwabara out of the rift, but Yuskue and Hiei were sick. As was Keiko, which was completely unexplainable because she was human. Kurama hadn't fallen ill yet, but he was worried about the fox. Yukina was sick with Hiei. She was supposed to be a pure ice apparition, but she had been born from an ice apparition mating with a male fire demon. She was actually a rarity. And she was Hiei's twin, though she didn't know it. Everyone who was sick made sense except for Keiko. They were still working on processing the blood work Kurama had brought them in hopes that it would bring up some sort of results.

Koenma didn't even look up as an ogre entered his office. "Koenma-sama?" Koenma glanced up at the pinkish looking ogre. Then at the file in his hands. The prince of death sat up a little bit straighter. The file had Keiko's name on it. "Um, sir, your father wants to see you about these test results. Now." Koenma didn't have to be told twice. He was up, out of his chair, and headed towards his father's chambers in an instant.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

There's an update. It's short. I'm sorry. Please review. I'll try and update before I go on vacation again. Anyways. I had three reviews for chapter one… Please let this story be as good as the last one!! Much love!!

Alena.


	3. Adding to the mystery

Here we are. Back again. I have six reviews for this story so far. Yay! That's a good start. Three reviews per the two chapter I have. Well, here's another chapter. I'm leaving for vacation again, so it's probably going to be somewhat short..

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Koenma left his father's chambers slowly. This was impossible. Completely and totally impossible. How had he missed this all these years? Koenma sighed, shifting into his teenage form as he headed for a portal to the house. This did answer a few questions about what was going on…

The portal opened into the kitchen of Midnight's house, and Koenma stepped out, almost appearing out of thin air. Kat had just come back into the kitchen to grab a box of ice cream to split between Hiei, Yukina and herself. The cat demon let out a startled yelp as she turned around and Koenma was _right there_.

"Dios mios, Koenma. What the hell are you doing here?" She snapped, holding the spoons she had in her hand like a weapon.

Koenma looked at Kat with a frown. The woman looked a little out of it, and extremely tired. "I'm here to check in on all of you, and I have some information for Kurama and Midnight. Where are those two?"

Kat sighed. "They're in one of their rooms. Midnight's sick…" Kat said slowly, looking at Koenma with a frown. She narrowed her eyes. "What's up Koenma? Tell me. Now." Something was seriously wrong with the prince of death. His hair was mussed up like he'd been running his hands through it, and he looked tired.

"Well… You know how we've been wondering about why Keiko is sick?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah."

"She's part demon."

Kat stared at him blankly for a few seconds. She blinked before, "WHAT?!!??" … "You can't be serious."

Koenma just nodded slowly. "I wish I wasn't, but the doctors in spirit world ran extensive test of her blood, and found traces of demon DNA. It's wolf. We're still working on seeing how much it's effecting her, but it's obviously enough to let her get sick." He muttered.

Kat nodded darkly. She crossed her arms a bit, falling back into a chair. "That's… Not good." She said slowly, jumping up out of her chair quickly. "We need to find Botan. And Kurama. That will make it easier to study this. It means that so far no full human has fallen ill." She said, grabbing Koenma's arm, running out of the room.

Botan looked up curiously as the door to the study opened. Until Kurama came down to watch over everyone, she didn't know who would be coming up. She blinked at Kat. "Well, hello Kat. It's good to see that you're alive. And Koenma."

"Yeah, I know. Since Midnight's sick, I'll have to start coming up more often." She murmured, before shaking her head. "More importantly, we have news!" Botan gave her a curious look.

Koenma nodded. "Yes, we have news. If you'll step out for a moment please…?"

"Most of us here are demons, Koenma. We're going to hear you no matter if you're in here, or out there." Dream was curled over Dusk's chest, her body between his legs. It wasn't sexual in any way. It was just easier and more comfortable to lay that way.

Koenma sighed, and Kat shrugged. "The kid has a good point. They're going to hear anyways, and them knowing won't make a difference." She murmured. "I'm going to go tell Yukina and Hiei. And get that sweet snow." Kat muttered, smiling at the room. "Y'all better start getting well. Or else." She said seriously as she backed out of the room.

Koenma frowned as he watched her go. He finally just shook his head, looking back at the room. "Well, you see…. Keiko's part demon. A wolf to be a little more exact. It's not directly from either of her parents, but it's somewhere in her recent family tree." Koenma trailed off, waiting for the reply from the room.

It was silent for a moment… And really didn't get much louder. "You've got to be kidding me." Botan said quietly. "How could we not have known that?"

"That's impossible. I've known her my whole life." Yuskue said quietly, his eyes wide.

Keiko was just staring at Koenma. "How would I not know that? I know both of my parents' parents. Well… My great grandfather disappeared when I was young. But… This shouldn't be possible."

Koenma shook his head. "I know it shouldn't be possible. We should have noticed it before, but if it was from your grandfather, we probably just didn't have it in our system."

Keiko nodded. "Alright. What type of demon?" She asked slowly.

"It's wolf. We're trying to figure out what's going on here. The demon obviously isn't dormant since you're getting sick, but this is the first time it's showed up. And, it wasn't obvious in her blood. Our scientist used some pretty extensive testing to get these results." Koenma said slowly. Keiko was taking this really well. Being around Yuskue and the rest of the gang seemed to buffer the effect of this new information.

Yuskue shook his head, sitting up a bit. "Are you sure Koenma? There hasn't been some sort of mistake?"

"Quite sure Yuskue."

"The labs in the Spirit world are the best. They don't make mistakes." Botan said gently. "And Yuskue, you lay back down right this instant." She snapped. The spirit detective glared at her, before laying back down on his little group of pillows. He reached out, grabbing Keiko's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Keiko smiled at him, before looking back at Koenma. "Thanks for telling us. You should probably pass this information along to Kurama and Midnight. They've been working their tails off to find a cure for this. I'm sure knowing I'm part demon, was weird as that is to say, will help them narrow down the search."

Koenma nodded. "I'll do that now. You all get some good rest." He said, nodding at Botan too, before leaving the room to head upstairs to talk to Kurama and Midnight.

::Downstairs, w/ Kat, Hiei and Yukina::

Kat came back down the stairs with her tub of ice cream, and three spoons. "I have big news!" She announced, nearly bouncing as she headed into her room.

Hiei glared at her from where he was sitting up in his bed. "Neko, stop bouncing. Please. And hand over the sweet snow."

Kat's eyes narrowed. "Why aren't you laying down?" Kat growled, pulling the box of ice cream just out of Hiei's reach.

"He refused to continuing laying down like some injured animal." Yukina said quietly from the extra bed that had been dragged into the room.

Kat's eyes narrowed. "Bad fire demon. Very bad. No sweet snow for you." She said, sitting next to Yukina on her bed, helping the smaller girl sit up a bit. "Yukina and I will just share the yummy ice cream as I tell her my very, very interesting news."

"You wouldn't, neko." Hiei growled.

Kat just laughed, offering Yukina one of the spoons. "Oh yes, koi, oh yes I would."

Yukina just laughed. "It's so sweet that you two are together. I'm very happy for you."

Kat grinned. "Why thank you Yukina. And I have even bigger news now too." She said with a grin. Hiei was glaring daggers at her as he tried to get out of bed.

"Neko. Stop. And Give. Me. The. Fucking. Sweet. Snow." Hiei growled.

Yukina ignored him, grinning at Kat. "What's your big news, Kat?"

"Keiko's part demon. A wolf actually. Koenma came by to tell us that." Kat said brightly. Yukina and Hiei were giving her identical blank looks. Hiei covered his quickly, but he'd stopped his attempts to move off his bed. Kat just nodded looking between them. "Yep. I didn't actually get all the details, but somewhere in Keiko's family, someone was a demon."

Hiei actually smirked a little bit. "Hn. Too bad. That was something to hold over Yuskue's head that his human girl friend could nearly knock him out with a slap." He said, glaring at Kat. "Now do you want to give me some of that ice cream?"

Kat blinked, somewhat distracted. "Wha…? Sure. Wait… No! Bad Hiei. You were using my distraction to your advantage. Bad!" She said, very seriously. Hiei gave her a dull look.

"Kat, you can give him the ice cream now. I'm done." Yukina said gently. Kat sighed, looking between Yukina's gentle look, and Hiei's mild glare. Yukina smiled. "Plus, I know you want to cuddle with him, no matter what everyone is saying about you being at risk of getting sick."

Kat laughed, crawling off Yukina's bed. "True, very true. I don't see what everyone's so worried about. I haven't gotten sick yet." She said, as she helped Yukina lay back down. "You should probably get some sleep dear. I'll make Hiei sleep too after he gets so dessert." Yukina just nodded with a smile. Kat smiled back at her, before crawling carefully into Hiei's bed with him, curling up next to him, and offering a spoon.

Hiei glared at her for a few seconds. Kat pouted a little bit, still offering him the spoon, but now adding the box of sweet snow to the mix. Hiei's glare continued for a few seconds, before his gaze softened. He leaned down to kiss Kat's forehead, taking the spoon from her. Kat sighed, leaning against his arm. "I can't wait until this is over. I hate having you all sick." She said quietly.

Hiei looked down at the top of her head with a small frown. There was something a little bit off about cat at the moment. "We're going to be fine Kat. Don't worry about it." He said, giving her a small squeeze. Kat just nodded, sucking in a big breath of air. Hiei frowned as he watched her. "Neko, what's wrong?" There was a fine tremor going through her body as she seemed to be trying not to shake. Hiei didn't like that. "Kat." He said quietly.

She shook her head, letting her hair fall in front of her face. Hiei persisted, giving Kat small squeezes and nudges. She finally sighed, shaking her head. "Fine, fine. I'm scared Hiei. Really, honest to god scared."

"It's just a sickness. Kurama's an expert with finding cures, and he's got a thousand years of experience of his side. And with Midnight working with him, they're sure to succeed."

Kat shook her head. "I just got Midnight back. I can't handle being this scared. I can't loose her again. I can't. And you and Yukina… I care about you all way too much to loose any of you now."

Hiei paused, and frowned looking down at her. His frowned deepened as he thought about what she'd said. "Kat… Is Midnight sick too?" He asked slowly. Kat nodded against his shoulder and Hiei swore mildly. That really wasn't good. Kurama wouldn't want her still working on finding a cure, but Hiei had been around Midnight enough to know that she wouldn't go out without a fight. He sighed, wrapping his arm more securely around Kat's shoulders, resting his head on top of hers. "It's going to be fine Neko. I promise. I'm not going anywhere, and Midnight's too stubborn to let anything happen.. And no one is ready to leave just yet, so don't worry about it." He said seriously.

Kat just nodded. She really wanted to take comfort in what Hiei was saying, but she was still scared of losing them. Hiei sighed, tipping her face up to kiss her lips lightly. "Don't worry. I'm not going to risk getting you sick by kissing you, but you can't worry."

Kat gave Hiei a dull look. "Fine. I won't worry. Much. But I can't help but worry a little."

Hiei shook his head. "That's better than nothing I guess."

Yukina smiled a bit as she listened to Hiei and Kat's gentle banter. She wasn't quite asleep yet, but Kat and Hiei needed some time to just be together, and they weren't disturbing her. It made the little ice maiden happier than anything to know that they were both happy. She didn't know Hiei well, but she did like him, and seeing him happy was just so nice! Even if she couldn't find her real brother, she could consider Hiei a brother. As aloof and dark as he was. Yukina drifted off to sleep with a smile on her lips.

::With Kurama and Midnight::

Midnight glared at Kurama. Kurama had insisted that she stay in bed. She could go over her notes, and what not, but if she had to get out of bed to do any of this, she wasn't allowed. And the new information about Keiko was so super important, that Midnight really wanted to jump out of bed and look at some of the test results and run some of her own. But Kurama wouldn't let her.

"I have to get out of bed eventually." She said flatly.

Kurama shook his head. "No you really don't." He paused. "Well, you've got to use the restroom and bathe, but those activities have to be supervised. You can't over work yourself while you're sick."

Midnight snorted. "I'm not that sick. It's better if I over work myself now that I'm not very sick, instead of me trying to do stuff when I get really sick."

"Not going to happen." Kurama said firmly, still shaking his head. "I'm not letting you put your health at risk." He said flatly.

Midnight rolled her eyes. "It's my health! Why can't I put my own health at risk?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you're sick and not thinking clearly. You would do the same thing if I was sick."

"No I wouldn't. You wouldn't be on bed rest."

"Liar."

"Am not."

"Yes, you are."

"Are not."

"Midnight, stop arguing."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"I could gag you?"

"I…" Midnight paused, giving Kurama a serious look. "You wouldn't.

Kurama nodded. "Oh yes I would. Continue arguing and see what happens." Midnight frowned, watching Kurama. Part of her told her mind that Kurama was very serious, but she didn't know for sure. She finally sighed.

"Fine. You're being mean." Midnight said, crossing her arms.

"And you're being extremely mature." Kurama said, raising an eyebrow at Midnight as he turned to look at her fully. "Acting like a child isn't going to get you out of bed." Midnight stuck her tongue out at him. "I rest my case."

Midnight threw a wadded up piece of paper at him, before turning back to her notes. She was actually going through and changing quite a few things. Now that they knew that Keiko wasn't completely human, it narrowed down the search of what this virus effected. Kurama watched her for a few moments, before sinking into his own thoughts, going through his notes. The two sank into companionable silence.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yes… Keiko is a demon. Don't ask me why I decided to do that, but it adds to the plot. This chapter was fairly pointless, but it's an update, and I felt like adding it before I left. Seven pages is pretty decent I think. I love you all, my dear reviews. Please review, now that I hope you've read and I'll update more when I get home. Kisses!!

Alena


End file.
